User talk:Danseru-kun/Archive 6
Sprites I think we should limit the sprite we should use because it's copy right: *Stand by *Crouch *Jump *Walking *Running *Taunt *Respect anyway I'll be making the licensing templates for the Images. It's gonna be hell licensing them all. 05:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Licensing ;List of Licenses. Licenses Arc System Work Copyright - Anything that falls under Arc System Works. Fanart Copyright - License for Fanarts that the uploader made himself/herself. Copyright - Anything the doesn't fall under Arc System Works. Fair use rationale Fair use rationale - All images that are not on public domain should have this so we can use them on the Wiki. (Please read the Fair use rationale carefully) Any Images that doesn't have both the License and the Fair use rationale will be deleted so I'll painstakingly edit all images on this wiki! Check this please! click the edit button to see the codes and see how to license the images. 08:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Danseru-kun, I'm not good at words but I wish you a very Happy New Year! 15:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I will tackle the licensing too prevent confusion I've already licensed 500+ out of 1600+ and please add a image licensing rule so new user will license there uploaded images. One more thing why did you replaced my signature with yours on Loutre's talk page greeting. 09:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll be deleting the unnecessary sprites when I'm done Licensing 09:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I'm planning to separate the Character Gallery from the Article so it won't be too crowded. I've already licensed about 600+ images and my mouse hand is killing me! 16:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I've already done A.B.A's gallery and for the Category popping up on the policy it's because those license automatically add those category on the images with those licensing templates I figure out how to exclude them in the policy page. I've change my avatar cause I found it cute from the manga/anime "Baka to test". 16:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Relationships It would be a good addition to the Wiki just don't be Bias especially on you know who Mizuha and Tyr. 06:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to tell you that put the Relationship under the story and follow this format and it's should be Alphabetical. Ex. for Ky Kiske and use the "main Template" Relationship Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.......... Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.......... Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.......... 06:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Please License Please license this three image you've uploaded or delete it if you're not planning to use them. 10:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice you made them they look so cool also add the Fair Use Rational temp. and I'm about 47% done with licensing. Oh you mean the relationship chart someone uploaded it forgot who but I deleted it since it was an unofficial translation but I'll make an exception if I can find and restore the deleted file. 14:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you mean but the wiki's fine here maybe it's your internet anyway just add where was the screenshot taken from which game, don't add the website unless it's a usable fanart. 15:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Picture Sorry I forgot to tell you that I done something to the Wikia.css to exclude the uploader and yes it's me on my profile it was a stolen shot! I rarely let myself get photographed. 10:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Good morning lol! It would be better to put the quotes on the characters subpage just like what I did with the Gallery and Command List! Ex. Sol Badguy/Quotes and they will be organized like the gallery! 16:48, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Home Page As you can see I've tweaked the main page what do you think. I feel like there's something missing but I don't know what? 07:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, no problem. 08:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) How 'bout now? 08:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! 09:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being inactive this past few weeks due to school and other personal business anyway I'll return next week by the way hows the Home page of the Wiki looks like. 01:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) If your still there can we discuss this on chat which is . 14:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Game Poll Sorry for being inactive for this past few weeks and the discussion that was suppose to be on chat! my internet failed after I joined the chat. I have exams this week so I'll return in about a week and will edit, license and do maintenance work. Overture is in the series of Guilty Gear 2, I just put the generic name series like what I did to GG, GGX and GGXX. 14:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall I had to revert back to the normal Talkpage since there was a time glitch and some delays. 06:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC)